


His Pretty Wife

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Wife Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks it's macho posturing bullshit when Dean calls him a girl, only...there's a part of him that might like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Pretty Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Here's a short, older fic being moved from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for explicit wincest, handjob, feminization, and "wife kink" (ie one character gets off on being thought of as the other's wife).  
> Prompt was: domestic wincest with Dean calling Sammy his wife and Sam realizing he has a kink for it!   
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s not like it’s the first time Sam hears it.

Dean had always joked about it, calling him a girl, calling him Samantha. “C'mon, Samantha, you hit like a girl. C'mon, I’m gonna beat your ass,” seconds before he pinned Sam to the ground when they were teenagers, because apparently John Winchester taught his eldest that anyone weaker was a girl. Sam has largely ignored it.

It’s not the first time Sam has heard it, but it’s the first time it’s affected him like this.

It’s his turn to cook, and he ties an apron on to protect his clothes from grease. He’s making bacon and eggs for Dean and has sliced a grapefruit for himself when Dean comes into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, hair still rumpled and wearing the dead guy robe. He sniffs the air and smiles sleepily at Sam.

“Aw, you’re such a good wife,” he teases, already aiming for the coffee pot.

Dean probably doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s just one more thing, one more part of Dean’s macho bullshit, which he’s mostly grown out of but still slips into occasionally.

But Sam goes completely still.

Dean notices and walks over to Sam, a worried look on his face. “Sam? Hey, Sammy, I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear…” He cuts himself off when he gets a good look at Sam’s still immobilized features and smiles, slow and smug. “You’re not upset.”

Sam shakes his head minutely.

Dean is still smiling, a seductive curl of his lips. “Such a pretty wife,” he croons. “So good to me, baby girl." 

"Dean,” Sam whines. “Stop it.”

Dean frowns, tilting his head so he and Sam are looking each other in the eyes. “You really want me to stop?”

Sam gives another minute shake of his head, looking away, and he can feel the heat of his blush staining his face. He closes his eyes and prepares for Dean’s mocking.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Dean says, and nothing about his words or his attitude is mocking, so Sam relaxes minutely, even dares to open his eyes and glance over at Dean, who’s smiling again, but it’s not mocking, it’s not cocky, it’s just…lustful.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Dean murmurs, watching Sam. “Just relax for me, sweetheart, let me take care of you right now.” He turns Sam and pulls him in close, so they’re back to chest, and runs his hands across Sam’s hips, under the apron, fiddling at the elastic of his sleep pants.

“You wet for me, sweetheart?” Dean asks, lips pressed to Sam’s ear. He doesn’t bother waiting for Sam’s answer, just slides his hand into Sam’s pants, grips his cock and feels how wet with precome it is already. “Mm,” Dean moans. “So fucking wet for me, baby.  _Such_  a good wife.”

Sam can feel the heat in his cheeks, and he can’t say anything back, there’s no way he can make the words come out as anything other than a squeak or a moan. Dean doesn’t seem to need or want his input.

“Want you to come for me, sweetheart,” Dean says, voice low and demanding, and Sam whimpers a bit. Dean grips Sam’s cock a bit tighter, picks up a bit of speed, and he’s jerking Sam just the way he likes it, and if Dean really does want him to come, then that’s what he’s going to get, and soon.

“Such a pretty wife,” Dean rasps in Sam’s ear. “Want you to come for me, look so pretty when you come for me, baby girl.”

Sam comes, arching his back and letting out a long, wordless moan. When he comes back down, Dean is holding him close, supporting most of his weight while Sam gets his breath back.

Sam tries to turn and reach around for Dean, but Deans stops him. “You, uh, don’t need to,” he says quietly. “Already took care of it.” Sam relaxes the last little bit, to know that Dean got off on this, too, that Dean enjoyed it as much as he did.

“Was that okay?” Dean asks, hesitant now.

Sam nods tiredly. “Was good, Dean,” he says.

Dean sighs and nuzzles behind Sam’s ear. “’M glad,” he murmurs. “Want everything to be good for my pretty wife.”


End file.
